


Running Yellow Hot

by Sheneya



Series: Running Yellow Hot [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, The Yellow Suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth-2 Harrison Wells notices Barry's increasingly odd behaviour when he wears the yellow suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Yellow Hot

At first, Harrison thinks it’s fear, or perhaps despair.

But, after he finds himself having to wear it again, he notices Barry also looks at him with confusion, and a touch of lust.

Harrison would tell you he’s a great many things, none of these are what most people would consider a good man. No, he wasn’t evil either, his public persona aside, he simply cared little for the people that didn’t directly affect his life, Jesse, himself, even Jay to a small degree, although he never admitted it to the man.

So it was as much a surprise for him as it was everyone else that he found himself growing strangely fond of the little Flash team he’d encountered on this version of Earth.

He still wasn’t a good man, he wasn’t going to stop himself from finding out why Barry was acting so strangely around him when he wore the yellow suit.

He found excuses to wear it around the younger man when everyone else had gone home, accidentally spilling some semi-dangerous, if not removed immediately, chemical on his normal clothes, and wearing it to “cover his nudity” while Barry raced to grab a change of clothes for him.

It was only a few seconds each time, considering how fast Barry could run, but it wasn’t hard to see the tightening of his throat, or the almost convulsive swallowing as his pupils dilated upon seeing Harrison in the suit as he came back.

Harrison wasn’t sure what made him move this time. They’d been standing on a rooftop, something that seemed strangely common in the world of vigilantism. He’d once again found himself having to wear the yellow suit, this time for some metahuman The Reverse Flash had allegedly made promises to. It had turned out to be a falsehood, and, after the ensuing fight, he and Barry were resting on this rooftop, both still fully kitted out in the suits.

Both of them had their cowls down and their comms off. It was obvious that Barry was trying desperately not to stare at Harrison and the suit he was in. Without thinking, Harrison moved to grab the younger mans chin. It was sudden, abrupt, and it certainly shouldn’t have caused the strangled moan that erupted from somewhere deep in Barry’s throat.

That’s when Harrison saw it fully for the first time. Barry’s eyes were blown wide with lust, desire warring with shame, need and even a touch of love.

“You were in love with him?”

Barry’s only answer is a small “Please, let me, please.”

Harrison Wells was many things, but none of them what people would consider a good man.

At his nod, Barry drops to his knees, lips already pressed against the prominent bulge stretching the yellow fabric of Harrison’s borrowed suit. For a few seconds this was the first Harrison he’d ever met and loved, his fingers clawed into the material, clumsily yanking it downwards to free the massive erection he wanted to get his mouth around.

Harrison let him. Let him dig his fingernails into his hip as he swallowed around the now freed cock. Let him move his one free hand to wrap around his own, needy erection as his head moved awkwardly back and forth along the thick shaft.

As Barry’s needy moans vibrated around his erect penis, Harrison took a moment to collect himself. Knowing he would come too fast if he looked at what Barry was doing, his eyes wandered across the many rooftops as he gently thrust into the younger mans willing mouth. Suddenly, he found himself stopping, his eyes wandered back, than back again, there. He could barely see it at first, but it was definitely there. A few rooftops over, yellow, with red eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized a few things. The man a few rooftops over was definitely wearing a version of the suit he was currently clad in. That same man also had a very clear view of what Barry was doing to his counterpart. If the hard clench of fists at the mans side weren’t obvious enough, it was noticeable that what he was seeing was making the man in yellow angry. And, last of all, Barry’s speedster nature meant he probably had known the man was coming before Harrison saw him.

Bringing himself back to Barry, his theories that the young man knew the other speedster was there were quickly confirmed by the look on his face.

Harrison had two options, the first would have him pulling out of the younger mans mouth, tucking himself away and hoping the other man in yellow would ignore him.

He chose the second option.

Barry whimpered as nimble fingers suddenly tangled into his hair. “Lots of things you can’t do while pretending you’re in a wheelchair.” The man above him was practically purring as he said that.

Barry felt his head being adjusted slightly by the fingers buried in his hair. He barely had time to gasp a breath, when Harrison began thrusting into his mouth. He choked for few seconds, but the older man allowed him to move around, trying to find the perfect angle. Suddenly, like all resistance had been removed, the other mans cock slide smoothly down Barry’s throat, his nose being tickled by the treasure trail running down Harrison’s belly.

It was like a switch had been flipped, the grip on his hair tightened even more as the man above him began fucking his throat, his deep shuddering breaths pushing his stomach against the tip of Barry’s nose every-time he was pulled back down the shaft.

The one hand Barry still had on the older man's hip was gripping so tight it left crescent shaped marks imbedded in his skin. The hand Barry had been using to stroke his own penis was moving at a blur,  
having recently surpassed normal speed, instead now moving at superspeed.

Unwilling to resist, he tapped into the speedforce as the first spurt of come coated his tongue. In slow motion he watched Harrison’s orgasm wash over his face, his eyes rolling slightly, his mouth parting against his tongue as it curled against his upper lip, his nostrils flaring out slightly.

With these images in his eyes, his own orgasm pulsed through him as he crashed over the edge.

He barely caught Harrison as the older man passed out, the rush not quite faded from his system yet. A quick feel across his lips made him realize he’s probably started vibrating his mouth around the other man at some point.

He ignored the chill of a sudden wind rushing past him, already knowing who it was. Another yellow suit was standing just where the corner of his eye could see.  
For a few seconds he watched as the gloved hand clenched and unclenched, sometimes moving towards him before pulling back and repeating the cycle.

There was a soft groan as the man lying next to him started waking up. The second rush of air as he moved to look at the groggy man told him the two of them were alone again.

He watched as the older man shook his head slightly, hands moving to fix glasses he had forgotten he wasn’t wearing at the time. Shakily, he stood up, leaning on Barry’s shoulder to stop himself from wobbling back to the ground.

After making sure he was steady, he stood still as Barry picked himself up off the ground as well, moving to stand on his own two feet. Feeling around he finally realized the only piece of material they could clean themselves up with was the undershirt he’d pulled off sometime during their little escapade. After wiping himself down as well as possible, he then began to rub Barry down.

The younger man was quiet as he was gentle cleaned, no doubt burgeoning feelings of guilt were beginning to surface. Harrison spoke before Barry had a chance to open his mouth

“If you ever decide to do that vibrating thing again, I’ll be ready for it.”

Barry watched as the now completely ruined shirt cleaned the last drops of cum from his skin.

“…but…”

Harrison interrupted again.

“But nothing, you and I both know we’re not in love with each other, you’re in love with a memory, and I’m more than happy to help you with that.”

Barry’s eyes fluttered closed as a perfunctory kiss brushed across his cheek.

“Barry, you allowed me access to your gorgeous mouth, if you ever decide to, I may even be allowed to fuck that beautiful ass of yours. Believe me, I am no saint when it comes to sex, you don’t have to worry.”

Barry felt himself twitch at the enticing thought of having that enormous cock pounding into him from behind, his fingers unconsciously moving towards his mostly untouched hole before he pulled them back, taking the pants from his suit up over his still exposed ass with them. His voice was soft almost questioning as he spoke up.

“…If you’re sure.”

Harrison let his own fingers trail down the aborted path Barry’s had been taking. Running them along the crease of the recently pulled up clothes.

“Oh, absolutely Mr Allen.”

Barry just shuddered as that voice seemed to trail down his spine.

“Even with That Man watching us.”


End file.
